Many research institutions are currently conducting research to develop Silicon Carbide (SiC) devices. Advantages of SiC power devices over Si power devices include low on resistance, high switching speed, high temperature operation characteristics, etc.
SiC power modules can conduct a large electric current, and can be easily operated under high temperature conditions operation, since losses produced by Si power devices are relatively smaller. However, power module design has been required for achieving such SiC power modules.
Case type packages is used as packages of the SiC power devices.
On the other hand, there is also disclosed a semiconductor device which is resin-sealed by transfer mold technique.
In conventional power modules, there is also disclosed an example of applying a laser welding technology without using bonding materials for bonding between a stress buffering layer and a leadframe in a connecting structure between a heat spreader and a metallic plate, or a connecting structure of electrode wirings.